Anouther WildWest Show
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: Song-Fic What Happens when Logan an Sabertooth meet in the old west? Will Jubilee an Birdie have their own Gunfight? Guess you'll just have to read to find out huh?


**Another Wild West Show**  
  
**Summary:** Song Fic. Ever wonder what would it have been like if the X-Men were back in the old Wild West days? It's an Adventure based around Logan and Creed. Go figure huh? Guest appearances by Scott, Jean an a few others. Btw I own the song Wild West Show I just think its cool!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for Language and Violence.

_ I'm feelin' like Tonto,  
ridin' a Pinto,  
tryin' to chase the Lone Ranger down.  
I'm a little unravelled,  
but I'm still in the saddle,  
cryin' your name out to the crowds,  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

It was High noon when the sound of horse hooves pounding the dusty earth rumbled near the end of the small town of Westchester. Sheriff Scott Summers lifted the brim of his hat and glanced in that particular direction. He frowned as a set of 2 riders on horseback raced down the street, their horses not skipping a beat. A few lose hens clucking in the roadway gave a swak and a flutter of wings, quickly getting out of the way leaving behind a few feathers.

Summers frowned a little and shook his head, muttering something along the lines of "reckless heathens" as he glanced along the wooden walkways. A young woman with blood red hair stepped down off a porch, the dust settled her light green dress gathered in one hand to keep the hem from dragging and getting to dirty on the dusty ground.

"Well howdy there, Miss Grey. How are you today?" Summers smiled as he spoke laying on the charm. The young woman gave him a smile as she steed up beside him, feeling the cool shadow of the shaded porch now against her youthful face.

"I'm well, Sheriff. And how are you this fine day?" her voice was so soft and singsong Summers, thought he might just sweep her up right then and there.

"I'd be much better if those crazy cowhands would stop actin' threw town like mad heathens, but that's neither here nor there.." He grinned and tipped the brow of his hat down.

"If ya will excuse me." Miss Grey spoke softly with a smile and moved on past him, heading toward the General Store.

Meanwhile the 2 which had ridden into town like their horses were on fire and their asses were a catching were dismounting their horses, heading into the local saloon. The first to enter was a tall slender blonde, dressed in mans breeches, a mans denim shirt and a set of dark boots, a rather large gun rested on her hip. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail behind her head and her slender face had a streak of dust across her cheek.

Intense blue eyes studied those there for a moment, before she stepped on inside and moved toward a table in a near corner.

Following her inside was a rather large man standing about 6'6''. He wore an old worn hat, the brim shadowed his honey-colored feline eyes for a moment. A denim shirt was stretched tight across his broad chest and thick shoulders, his arms thick as most tree trucks. It seemed like they could just rip free of the fabric any moment. His waist was tapered off slender around his hips where a 6 gun rested the thick leather belt, holding it at an angel. His lower body clad in tight breeches and a pair of well-worn boots. He smirked a little as he gained an uneasy looks form the patrons of the bar. He moved after the woman whom had entered before him, snatching a bottle off the bar as he passed by it and seating himself. Leaning back he propped his boots heavily upon the tables top, uncorked the bottle and took along swing from it before taking out a cigar, lighting it and taking draw from it.

"Hey, boss. Needin' anythin'? I'ma get a drink." the blonde spoke, her voice soft and singsong very sensual. She smirked a little, cocking her head, watching the man she called boss with somewhat a hint of amusement.

"Yea, Birdie. A bottle of whiskey, and don't take all night, ya hear me?" he spoke with a rough growl in his voice, pulling back his upper lip to add emphasis with his sharp fangs.

The woman just rolled her eyes and headed to the bar, a set of new spurs jangling on the back of her boots when she walked. She leaned against the bar top and smirked at the bar tender when he came over to her.

"What kin ah git you, cherè?" the man asked his black an red eyes seeming to glow a little when he spoke as he finished wiping out a glass, settling it upon the counter.

"2 bottles of whiskey and a bottle of scotch. 1 glass " she replied to him curtly an she smirked a little, watching him admiring how he looked as he turned to get the bottles. Maybe 5'9'', maybe a little taller.

Auburn hair - a little fuzzy but nice. Defiantly nice ass, and cute in the face and that accent. Hmmm, must be from round east, maybe Louisiana.

And those eyes.

She could not help but feel a chill run threw her. Of course it wasn't a chill like her boss gave her. That was something entirely different. "Dat be 2 dolla dare, cherè." She laid the money down on the bar took the 3 bottles and the glass and headed back to the table.

Creed smirked a little, watching her when she came back toward him, his feral eyes glittering. He glanced at anyone whom looked at her with a very possessive look on his face. She was his, damn anyone else. When she sat the bottles down he smirked, finishing the one he had in his hand and set the bottle down then took another up popping the cork out with a clawed finger, taking a swig his eyes burning a little. He glanced toward the doorway of the bar then back to the blonde with him.

_ Why don't you meet me,  
back at the tepee?  
We'll lay down by the camp fire.  
There, in the dark night,  
we'll smoke the peace pipe,  
forget about who's wrong or right.  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

A bar maid made the mistake of getting to close to creed, and was instantly snatched up and pulled into his lap. The girl gave a plaintive squeal and then laughed when his clawed fingers found a spot on her side, which was ticklish. The girl laughed a little before settling down and sliding an arm about his shoulders. The bar tender glanced in that direction for a moment, seeing the girl was in no immediate peril he went back to what he had been doing.

Outside a man on a lone dark gray dapple horse rode into town, drawing the attention of any onlookers. Behind him on a small paint horse rode a young girl with raven dark hair. She was dressed in a yellowish duster, which hung down over her horses back and down her legs. Her hat was tipped low, almost as though in mimic of the man riding ahead of her. The man himself looked fairly stocky and slightly heavy to the horse, which he rode. His face was rough shaven and he wore a station hat, pushed down over his eyes ever so slightly as though to hide them. He wore no coat; just a sleeveless shirt roughed up by the long hard travels, and a pair of worn britches and boots.

_ Yeah, it was a big showdown,  
Oh yeah, we stood our ground.  
Shot out the lights:  
It got a little crazy.  
I don't wanna see us go,  
The way of the buffalo:  
Don't wanna have another wild west show.  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

The smaller man dismounted in front of the saloon as the girl behind him did the same and tied her horse, looking to him as she tipped back her hat ever so slightly. She resembled one of the many young Chinese women whom had come to the west seeking a better life. Perhaps she was a slave. It was hard to tell. 

But when the shorter man looked at her, she just inclined her head then followed him as he turned and walked in. A snarl came from his lips as he muttered only one word. "Creed."

_ Only forgiveness,  
will finally end this.  
There won't be a witness if we both fall.  
There's never a hero,  
in a battle of egos.  
There's never a winner of the quick draw.  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

Creed took his eyes off the beautiful blonde and let the woman in his lap go, just as Logan reached the doors of the saloon. Creeds feral eyes locked on the smaller man and they stared each other down. No love only hate and anger showed between them. The young woman behind Logan tensed slightly, peering past him toward where he was looking. "Great" she muttered. After a moment Logan slowly made his way in and moved to the opposite side of the bar, away from Creed. 

_ Yeah, it was a big showdown,  
oh yeah, we stood our ground.  
Shot out the lights:  
It got a little crazy.  
Don't wanna see us go,  
the way of the buffalo:  
Don't wanna have another wild west show.  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

Logan nodded to the young woman for a moment "Get us a room, darlin', and the usual." Logan spoke softly to the woman, but sat so he could keep an eye on Creed in a corner table. The young Chinese girl named Lee nodded and walked to the bar.

The bar tender turned to her and smirked a little. "Wut kin ah git ya, cherè?" She looked up at the bartender's red and black yes for a moment and cocked her head.

"A room. Bottle of whiskey, and a glass of milk." was all she replied. He smirked and turned, getting her the whiskey and a glass of milk, then lay a key down beside it.

"4 dollar, cherè." The girl nodded and lay the money down before taking the whiskey, key and milk, heading over to join Logan.

Logan seemed to keep a permanent scowl across his shadowed face sappily hence reed suddenly to up an walked over, not even asking to have a seat he pulled out a chair an sat down meeting the smaller mans glare with one of his own. Birdie shook her head and rose, following after Creed and smirked at Lee.

"Thought somethin' stunk 'round here." Logan growled low watching Creed.

"Ya known, runt. Your really startin' t' piss me off." snarled Creed standing, his clawed fingers digging into the wood of the table.

"Why don't ya do somthin' about it then, Creed" growled Logan yet to stand. It would be pointless to.

"Mayb' ah will. Tomorrow. Noon. Outside the saloon. Just you an me."

"Done." replied Logan and downed a shot of whiskey before taking out his cigar, biting the tip off turning it around, placing it in his mouth and lightening it with a match.

Creed snorted and turned "Come on, Birdie." he walked to the bar "Gimme a room."

The bartender sighed and gave him the key. "2 dollar" "birdie pay the man." he turned and walked up stairs to get some sleep. Birdie of course rolled her eyes and paid the bartender before following.

Later on that evening, Logan glanced over at Lee giving her a once over and smirked some. They were playing a hand of poker, just the 2 of them. He watched her eyes for a moment reading the bluff in them then he laid down the full house and Lee threw her cards down with an exasperated, sighing all dramatic-like. logan smirked a little "Com'er darlin'."

Lee rose and moved over to him settling down in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder giving a sight nuzzle against his neck. Logan just smiled softly his arms around her protectively as he thought about tomorrow.

_ It's like a ghost town,  
without you around.  
Why can't we just forget it,  
Rrde off in the sunset?  
_

"Wolvie, I don't want you to do this..."

"Ah know darlin', but there ain't much else that ah kin do. Someone's gotta stop Creed, an that's me. He's my problem." Lee sighed a little and gave his neck a light nibble. She was only 17 now having been with Logan for a couple of years, their relationship had become more then just "slave n master" as some called it. He had bought her off an auction block.

Why? She didn't know, but maybe it had something to do with her, warning him of the Bounty Hunters that were looking for him. "Lets go, Wolvie, lets just ride outta there... please?"

"No, Lee." he said firmly then stood and carried her upstairs without another word.

He gently lay her down in the bed and stroked her cheek tenderly before undressing, laying down beside her. She curled against him, wiggling out of her own clothes and sighed. The warmth of his body was a comfort. It made her feel secure and she knew so long as he was there that nothing would ever harm her. Slowly Lee began to drift off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

_ It was a big showdown,  
oh yeah, we stood our ground.  
Shot out the lights:  
It got a little crazy.  
I don't wanna see us go,  
the way of the buffalo:  
Don't wanna have another wild west show.  
Hey yaw, Hey yaw!  
_

The next day neither Logan nor Creed were near each other till Noon. He streets cleared when both men walked out onto the dusty street, standing 30 feet apart. Their eyes locked on one another Lee and Birdie both stood side by side not to far away, watching the to and shared a glance between each other.

Birdie slowly took a hanky n walked out. "When it hits the ground draw..."

Slowly she took a rock and tied fit into it then backed away, tossing the hanky up in the air. It fell between them centered as it hit the ground, both creed and Logan drew and the streets echoed with the sound of the gunfire. Both men hit but did not go down, rather kept shooting an advancing on the other.

They would get about 10-feet from each other before throwing away their guns. A familiar **_shnict_** resounded and Logan's claws popped. Both mutants leapt at each other.

Creeds own claws flashed out an he leapt with a roar toward Logan as they began to fight. Logan slashing across Creeds abdomen beings lightly faster than the larger man, however creed snagged his claws into Logan's back. Blood stained the dusty street. The fight seemed to last for hours.

Finally when all was quite, both men lay in a bloody mess on the street. Neither moving though their chests were moving, for they were breathing.

Slowly Birdie and Lee moved out to them. "Time ta go, boss…"

"For once I agree with Blondie, Logan let's get outta here…" both women helped the men to their feet and to their horses. Their wounds already starting to heal. Once up on their horses the 4 rode out of town for some odd reason together...

_ I'm feelin' like Tonto,  
ridin' a Pinto,  
tryin' to chase the Lone Ranger down.  
_ _In Xavier's Mansion Current Day_

Logan, Lee, Creed, and Birdie all woke up and looked at each other, blinking slightly.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have watched that all night western marathon before bed." mutters Birdie as she lay back down. Logan smirked a little, his arm around Lee. Everyone was still in the living room. They had dozed off on the couch. Lee shook her head and went back to sleep.

Creed grumbled and returned to snoring and Birdie elbowed him before snuggling back within his grasp, falling asleep again. Logan just sat there, watching Lee sleep. A slow smile on his lips then slowly he to dozed back off…

  
  
**Author's note:** Yea, the end shoulda stayed gone but I couldn't resist! Been listening o this song way too much.  
  



End file.
